A New World
by Tanya1015
Summary: This is a new world-twist-up-of Harry potter,where Tom Riddle is good,Dumbledore is controlled by an evil sprite,Harry has a sister named Cassandra,and much much more!This story has some male/male and ease no hating!:)
1. Chapter 1

This is a twist-up of Harry Potter, where Tom Riddle is good, Dumbledore is controlled by an evil sprite, Harry has a sister named Cassandra, and much, much more!Some of this is males/males and females/females. Please no hating.:)

Cassandra's POV

I wake up to the sounds of a girl who is a stranger to me. Her hair is black and she has raven green eyes…like mine…I start to wonder who this girl is, until she asks me, "Have you seen my brother?His name is Harry."I'm very surprised at this because Harry is MY brother. I tell her that and she is taken back, for she knew she had a sister, but didn't know that she was me. She tells me I have magical powers,also known as,a ,someone would just laugh, but I just stare at ,I ask her, "Who are you?"She says,"Oops!Sorry!Introductions!Im Lady Nihellia Peverell Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Potter Emyrys Hywel.I'm from the royal family Mortem.I'm here because I need to take you and our brother-"The fact she said OUR brother,makes me ,I ask her,"OUR brother?"She has a unpatient voice now,and says,"Yes ,OUR evil Dursleys took you two away,because our mother,Lily Evans,died and because she died,the Dursleys saw a money opportunity and went for ,they took you and Harry,and kept you,but now,I have come here to take you back!"Then,since I don't believe a word of this,I say,"But I'm not magical and neither is Harry."

She argues,"You ARE magical!"

I say,"Prove that you,me,AND Harry are magical."

She points at the Dursleys and they freeze.

My eyes grow big and when she sees that,she says,"Believe me now?"

My eyes meet hers,and I say,"Totally."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story was created by me and my good whole story will be about Cassandra's ,some chapters will be terribly short, and some will be sooo long!

So, you might be wondering what happened after that visit from my older sister, ,it was a long story. I screamed for Harry to get to my room, we teleported (Also know as apparition),and went shopping. Why we went shopping?Well, since I was a witch, and Harry was a wizard, we had to be taught! So, Nihellia said we were going to a school named Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. She also said we could call her Ellia, which I don't think I was going to get used to.

First, we had to go to the wizard's gave the key to the goblin-and yes,I said a green, small goblin-and we took a ride in a cart to the ,this sure was a huge place!Anyways,when we got there, the goblin used the key to open the door,and to me and Harry's surprise, there was TONs of money in there. I wasn't sure why I was so surprised,I mean,she did say that she was from a royal family!Anyways,Nihellia told us that they were galleons,knuts,and sickles,the wizard money , we got to go shopping at Diagon Alley. That is the main place that wizards and witches everywhere come to shop. We got to go to a place called Ollivianders,and buy ourselves a wand!Harry's had a phoenix feather in his, and it had a, and I quote from Nihellia,"Impossible!Elder wood!"Mine, on the other hand had a pine core,and it had unicorn's hair in ,we went to buy a wanted to buy a solid gold cauldron but Nihellia scolded him because he didn't need ,we went to buy wanted a snowy owl,and he named it Hedwig.I have to admit it was pretty cute!I got a cat named had grey fur,and she had TONS of up,school needed the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells__ (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

Next,we got to buy both had to be black though…I saw this little boy about our age and he seemed pretty said he name was Draco Malfoy and asked us our also said we were going to Hogwarts,and he said he was said goodbye and we would see him later at the way home,Harry just kept on teasing me.

Finally,we got to go home,and when we did,we got a letter!A real life letter!We both got a letter saying that we were invited to Hogwarts,the school of witchcraft and of course,knew this was coming,but we got excited were going in only 15 days!Also,Harry and I got so happy when Nihellia told us she was going to be teaching us potions!


End file.
